


Specialist's secret fight club

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's guy love, and Leo is not invited, beatween a lots of guys, hot guys in a gym
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where all the specialists disappear , every day always at the usual time ? Leo Fitz is determined to find it out.<br/>The story of the secret fight club Ward, Lance and Tripp had and how Fitz came to be part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just because i'm a nerd dosn't mean i can't be part of this club

 

**First rule of the fight club : never talk about the fight club.**

**….. even with Fitz .**

 

 

The thing was becoming annoying. At three o'clock every afternoon, all the males specialist of the team disappeared for at least two hours.

 

It seemed quite normal, but it was something suspicious.

 

They used code words such as "See you at the nest" or "See you at the command center" and things like that, and the poor Leopold Fitz didn't really know what to think.

 

It almost seemed that Lance, Tripp and Ward had their little club, and that they had absolutely no bother to invite him.

 

Good Friends my ass, Leo thought.

 

Just because he was a nerd who had never set foot in the gym really doesn't mean he couldn't have a some “Boy's time" with them.

 

Apparently Mack had noticed it too, or knew something he didn't know , because in some cases he disappeared too.

 

It was time to investigate.

 

"Where do you think Ward, Lance and Tripp go every afternoon at three o'clock?" Leo asked curiously, while Jemma cleaned some laboratory glassware and Skye wrote something on her computer.

 

"I don't know" chorused the two girls.

 

"Come on, if they are doing something behind my back you should tell me" Leo said.

 

"I swear I don't know it, sweety" said Jemma approaching him "Maybe they are preparing for a mission"

 

"Every day?" Leo said "We don't have missions so often"

 

Skye had to stifle a giggle. Obviously she knew something.

 

She and May were the only Womans specialists in the team, and they was also invited them to be part of the "Specilist's secret fight club" (Lance had invented the name). Both women, however, didn't accept it, saying it was better than the males have some time to spend in the company of someone with their same rate of testosterone.

 

Ward was released from his cell by less than a year, something like the fact that he was one of the most qualified specialists SHIELD had ever had and the fact that at that time SHIELD was in desperate need of resources had convinced Coulson to lighten his punishment, and he had immediately become friends with the newcomer, Lance Hunter. As for Tripp, he was incredibly happy to have him back to his side. He was a very good battle companion, as well as a person who had suffered all his life and that he had absolute need of a helping hand.

 

Coulson put two conditions: Ward would take an identification bracelet that would prevent any illegal activity and May would be his supervisor agent.

 

Skye and Grant's got back together incredibly slow, as well as Leo and Jemma, but in the end both couples found their way back in each other's arms.

 

Skye was more than happy to keep an eye on Ward for May, in a very personal way.

 

In addition, she was incredibly happy to see her best friends back together. Fitz and Simmons, the most strong bond she had ever seen had suffered a lot of traumas, but eventually came back stronger than ever.

 

"Come on woman!" Leo yelled, "You know something!"

 

"I can't tell you anything" Skye said, "They made me swear not to tell"

 

"Not to tell what?"

 

"I told you that I can't," said Skye "Anyway, They are in the gym if you are looking for them"

 

Skye didn't even have time to close her laptop and leave, that Leo was already angry.

 

"I knew it Jemma" Leo said "Just because I'm a kind of a Nerd and I'm not that kind of person who goes to a gym every day, they have decided to keep me out of their little club"

 

"Oh Leo" Jemma said, kissing him on the lips "I'm sure they have a valid reason."

 

Fitz's health had improved greatly in the recent years. At first, Tripp took charge of his physiotherapy, but when Ward was released from his cell and he took his place. It was Tripp's idea. He was seriously convinced that those moments spent together could do well at both, and in fact he was right.

 

Ever since he was still in jail, Ward had expressed serious repentance for all the things he had done, and Leo didn't fail to go and visit him at least once a day.

 

He hated to leave him alone, especially considering that his situation outside wasn't much better.

 

But Jemma was finally returned from her undercover mission in Hydra's lab and Fitz was no longer forced to talk to one of her fictional version like he use to do.

 

In addition, thanks to the Tripp's and Ward's workouts , Fitz had sculpted abs for the first time in his life.

 

He had never been fat or out of shape, but he had never had a sculpted body like Ward or Tripp.

 

That's why Fitz wondered why he had been left out from their Fight Club.

 

They didn't fight with each other, right?

 

"I don't know Jemma" Fitz said, "But I intend to find it out"

 

"What do you wanna do?" Said Jemma worried.

 

"Oh, you'll see"

 

"I don't think is a good idea, Fitz" said Jemma.

 

But Fitz had already disappeared over the threshold.

 


	2. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo Fitz is finally able to join the club

The gym wasn't very far from their laboratory, at most a few feet. It was a large room that took almost the entire floor where there were also the dormitories, labs and Mack's workshop.

 

That's why he tried to be as cautious as possible as he approached the gym's doors.

 

"I don't think it's a good idea" repeated Jemma.

 

"No one asked you to follow me" said Leo.

 

Through the glass doors, they could very well see that all three specialists were inside, including Coulson.

 

Perfect, even his boss was part of this strange club and he wasn't.

 

It was like going back to high school where everyone use to snub him. He was always the smallest, the loser and nobody wanted to be with him.

 

Fortunately SHIELD recruited him when he had turned 15 years old, and that nightmare was over.

 

At the Academy, he found an angel named Jemma Simmons, and he no longer felt alone.

 

That team had become much more than just a group of friends or colleagues. They were a family, and it was for this reason that Fitz was made.

 

Even May and Skye had been invited, but not him.

 

Mack was a mechanic, and yet joined them whenever he hadn't a car to be repaired.

 

And above all, his boss was in that club, and he wasn't.

 

But at the door, he began to feel their conversations.

 

"I say that it's not right that we leave Fitz out of this club" said Ward.

 

Good, at least Ward disagreed with them and wanted him in the club. Not for nothing he was his best friend / big brother.

 

"I know Ward" Tripp said "But I don't think it's something that he would like"

 

"And, most import, he isn't yet completely healed" said Coulson.

 

"I don't think a nerd like him would enjoy this" said Lance.

 

"Guys, it's not fair" protested Ward "Last week he trained with me, because he said that with the recent holiday season he believed to have put on a few pounds. He managed to lift a 5pounds barbell , he isn't so out of shape as you think "

 

"Five pounds?" Said Tripp surprised "Really?"

 

"Are you sure that he hadn't invented something that could lift it?" Said Lance.

 

"No, he used his arms" Ward said with a smile.

 

"Wow" said in chorus all the mens in the room.

 

If he could, Fitz would surely hired Ward as PR.

 

Even Jemma looked surprised.

 

"Five pounds?" she asked "Really?"

 

"I don't see how exactly you should be surprised" said Leo "I'm the one that always moves the heavier machinery in the lab"

 

"Yes, but If i remember right that you've never lifted something so heavy" said Jemma.

 

"What are you doing there?" Said May, appearing out of nowhere, with her usual neutral voice.

 

Leo and Jemma jumped together, taken by surprise.

 

“Jesus May! Did you really need to do it? "said Leo.

 

"I think I had a heart attack" said Jemma.

 

"So? What are you doing? "Repeated patient May.

 

"We could ask you the same question" Leo said "What are you doing?"

 

"I asked you first" said May.

 

"Spying Specilist's fight club" said Leo "To whom I haven't even been invited"

 

 

"You really wanted to join that stupid club?" asked May.

 

"Well, I don't like to be always left out of everything" said Leo.

 

Just then they heard Skye's laughter from inside the gym.

 

"Skye is inside with them" said Leo "She said She wasn't in the club”

 

"What do you wanna do?" Jemma asked worriedly.

 

"You'll see," said Leo.

 

And suddenly he opened the gym's doors.

 

"Well, you didn't even bother to invite me I see" said Leo, "And you, Judas, you said that you weren't part of this club" he added, then turned to Skye.

 

"You really think I would miss the chance to enjoy the vision of my man shirtless and all sweaty?" Skye said with a grin. She was sitting on a weight bench and she watching Ward with adoring eyes.

 

 

"Guys, you have a bedroom for these things" protested Tripp.

 

"And most importantly, I'm still in the room" said Coulson.

 

"Me and my wounded pride thanks you Skye" said Lance.

 

"What did I tell you?" said Ward, "Fitz, we are really sorry. What if tomorrow you join us. You will do what you wanna do, while you'll enjoy some boys time with us”

 

"And Skye" Lance said "For one reason or another she is always here"

 

"Yeah man" said Tripp "Five pounds? Very impressive! "

 

 

Leo sat down on one of the benches and remained all the time in which all the specialists was training, and he returned to his lab with a smile on his lips.

 

"So?" asked Jemma, when Leo reappeared in the lab two hours later.

 

"I was accepted into the popular kids's group" said Leo.

 

 

And he had to admit that wasn't used to it

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> As I told you in the previous one, the first idea was an OS 
> 
> but then I decided to divide it into two parts, because it would come all too long 
> 
> I hope to update soon .... 
> 
>  
> 
> In addition, I can't wait that such a thing would really happen even in the series .... even just to make a fan video with them and "Guy Love" from Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am 
> 
>  
> 
> ANOTHER LONG! 
> 
> Although I believe that will not be so LONG. 
> 
> I have already prepared the second chapter, so I should publish it immediately with the first. 
> 
> At the beginning, the idea for this fic wasn't for a long, but why not expand it? 
> 
> Obviously,it's "set" in the near future after the second season, which is when Ward got his redemption and Jemma is back from her undercover mission (I can't accept that Jemma is Hydra!) 
> 
> For this fic I was inspired by the fact that the beloved Haters (The anti-ward) do nothing but say the Ward's stan like me hate Lance and Tripp because they should be Ward's substitutes.
> 
> 1- GRANT DOUGLAS WARD is INVALUABLE. You can also try, but you'll never find someone better than him. 
> 
> 2-all of us, in the fandom, want Lance and Tripp to become Wars's best friends .... ALL OF US.
> 
>  
> 
> Haters gonna hate!


End file.
